


I Still Didn't Do It for Him

by loki_silvertongue (TheOriginalSilvertongue)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amused Thor, Fluff, Gen, Post-Ragnarok, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard: a critique, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), a bit of angst, speechless Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSilvertongue/pseuds/loki_silvertongue
Summary: Thor is amused when Loki meets with a surprising reaction from Asgard.





	I Still Didn't Do It for Him

Thor and Loki strode through the ship in hushed conversation as they did several times a day now, ensuring the refugees from Asgard were being well cared for and that the ship's resources were being distributed fairly. In such close quarters, under such dire circumstances, more violence was a distinct possibility. Both brothers knew this and their promenades, as Loki jokingly referred to them, served as both warning and as intelligence gathering. Asgardians were not unruly by nature, but recent events would try the nerves of any people. To see their king and their prince regularly among them was also reassuring. It was no secret the brothers had previously fought, that Loki had usurped the throne. Fear of dissent in what remained of the royal house of Asgard was not without merit or logic. 

Thor had returned to Asgard from Sakaar to fight their elder sister, Hela, along with Valkyrie and Banner, both of whom were now aboard this ship. Loki had followed, unknown to them, arriving with a ship capable of evacuating Asgard's populace. He'd arrived not a moment too soon, the survivors trapped on the Bifrost between Hela's great wolf Fenris and her army of undead draugr. Thor was in Hela's clutches and with only Heimdall to protect them, formidable though he was, Asgard's people were in grave danger of complete annihilation. 

The choice was made then, to sacrifice Asgard the place for the continued survival of Asgard the people. Odin said in his final moments with his sons that Asgard was never a place, it was a people. If Ragnarok was upon them, then Thor and Loki would use it to defeat Hela. It was Loki himself who placed the skull of Surtur into The Eternal Flame and invoked his resurrection. They could not defeat Hela, even together, but he could. The cost would be Asgard itself and possibly the lives of both its princes. 

Thor might have been killed trying to hold Hela off long enough for Loki to unleash Surtur. When he did so, there was no guarantee Loki would survive the act. Asgard might have been left leaderless, but it was still better than extinction. It was a bold, risky plan, but neither prince hesitated. Fortunately, both Thor and Loki survived it. 

Passing through a common area of the ship, the brothers were still engaged in a discussion about shuffling around some housing arrangements for families when behind them a voice rang out.

"Your majesty!" Both men halted and turned as a woman ran after them. Both Thor and Loki assumed it was Thor, their king now, whom she addressed. Loki stayed close at his brother's right side. Thor was still becoming accustomed to his missing eye on that side and Loki unconsciously stepped in to cover the literal blind spot.

"Yes, what is it?" Thor asked. "Is something wrong?"

The woman dropped to a knee, glancing up only furtively.

"Come now," Thor laughed. "All that isn't necessary." He waved a hand, bidding her to rise. 

She remained in position. "Your Majesty, your brother, his highness the prince-"

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," Loki interjected quickly, holding up his hands and shaking his head.

The woman offered a shy smile. "Prince Loki, you _did_ do this. And we wish to thank you. Without you, we would have all surely perished. You truly _are_ our savior."

Taken aback but the fervent sincerity of the woman, Loki wasn't sure how to respond. Thor only smirked at his brother's discomfort, leaving Loki to handle the exchange on his own. 

"Well," Loki gave a soft laugh and a shrug. He always did recover quickly and smoothly. Even if he wasn't feeling it, he could fake it. "I only did what any great benevolent leader would do. Someone had to evacuate the people of Asgard while Thor got all the glory in battle." Loki had mastered the art of the humbrag. He'd done a fair bit of fighting too, but had not faced Hela herself. 

Thor snorted in response, reaching up to tap his eyepatch. "Hmf. Yes, glorious indeed. But I do agree." Thor wrapped a beefy arm around Loki's thinner shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "The important part was that our people were safe. You did that, Loki."

"Well, I couldn't let you hog all the credit, as I sa-"

"Praise you, Prince Loki! Our families and loved ones are safe now because you interceded when death seemed certain upon us. Between the goddess of death and her Hel-hound, we were trapped. And then you came, lifting out of the mist like a rising sun..." Her voice trailed off dreamily for a moment, clearly remembering the event in her mind quite vividly. Loki didn't interrupt, despite Thor's continued smirking and his own continued surprise. 

"You came back from the dead to save Asgard once again!" She cried fervently, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked up with clear adoration on her face. 

Okay, this was starting to creep Loki out. Thor was outright grinning at this point and Loki thought perhaps he needed to do something specific to dismiss this woman before she would shut up. 

"Are you an emissary for your group, or are these just your personal sentiments?" Loki inquired, still keeping his distance. 

"I speak for many, your highness." He eyes darted over to Thor with a worried flicker. "We are loyal to the king, of course, but..." The woman dragged her gaze back to settle upon Loki like a mantle of office. "We know you are our savior, Prince Loki. We wish to craft gifts for you, hold feasts in your honor, sing songs of your praises!"

"That all sounds splendid-" Loki started but was cut off.

"Loki..." Thor cautioned with a rumble.

Loki carried on without a hitch. "But with the ship's limited resources, I'm afraid we may have to just let the songs suffice for now. At least until we get to Earth."

Thor rolled his eye. "You are incorrigible, brother."

"What?" Loki protested. "They deserve to make songs if they wish to make songs." He wasn't fooling Thor for a second that his motives were altruistic in the slightest, but Loki was touched by the gesture. Maybe someday Asgard really could love him as much as they loved Thor. 

Thor shook his head. "We must be on our way, my lady. Thank you for your words. I'm sure my brother is most honored." Thor nudged Loki.

"Oh yes, of course," Loki agreed dutifully, glad of the escape. "Greatly honored. Thank you."

They took their leave of the woman, who remained on her knees until they passed from sight. Loki couldn't get over the oddness of the situation. They _knew_ who he was and yet they still thanked him? That was certainly novel.

They walked a bit further on their circuit through the ship before either of them spoke. It was Thor who made comment first.

"I helped, you know." 

"You were stranded and missing an eye," Loki pointed out.

Thor was undaunted. "You were late."

"You had no idea I was coming."

Thor smiled, as their pace continued, perfectly in sync. "Did I not?"

"Heimdall told you." It wasn't really a question. Heimdall told Loki he'd seen him coming. Loki assumed he must have shared that information with Thor, as well. 

"Nope." Thor was entirely too smug.

"Then how?" Loki demanded.

"I knew the minute I left you on Sakaar that you'd find a way to follow me," Thor explained, still smiling. He was quite proud of himself. "You always did have to have the last word in any argument."

Loki missed only a beat before it all clicked into place. "You played me."

"Like a fiddle, brother."

Loki gave a short laugh, squinting at Thor. "I'm impressed."

Thor beamed at the praise, something Loki rarely granted. "Told you that you were getting predictable."

"Shut up or I'll have to do something to prove you wrong again," Loki snapped, but there was no heat in his tone. 

Thor shook his head and laughed. "I do hope the songs they write in your honor are better than the play you wrote. Did I mention how absolutely dreadful it was?"

"What makes you think I wrote it?" Loki was indignant. He had written it, but he hadn't told Thor that.

Thor grabbed Loki's forearm to halt him. "I was there when the real thing happened, Loki. How could I ever forget such a moment? I recognized our conversation." Thor could tell Loki had taken some liberties and expanded on the dialogue, ostensibly for dramatic effect and his own ego. "More or less."

Loki pressed his lips together and nodded. Even with one eye, Thor still saw too much at times. He always had. After a moment Loki added, "I didn't do _this_ for him, either."

Thor laughed, clapping a fond hand on his brother's shoulder as they resumed walking. "I know, Loki. I know."

 

 

[](http://www.roleplaylives.net/LokiSilvertongue/info/)  
Loki Silvertongue  
[](http://www.roleplaylives.net/blog/22978/rp-index-main-storyline-timeline/)  
Together Or Not At All - [Loki Silvertongue](http://www.roleplaylives.net/LokiSilvertongue/info/) & [Thor Thunderer Odinson](http://www.roleplaylives.net/Thunderer/info/)


End file.
